the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nick Jr. And Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Masks
The Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Masks (also known as தி நிக் ஜேர். அண்ட் டிஸ்னி ஜூனியர் ஷோ: முடன்ட்ஸ் வ்ஸ். மஸ்கஸ், in Tamil Lé Nick Jr. et Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Des masques, in French निक जूनियर और डिज्नी जूनियर शो: म्यूटेंट वी.एस. मास्क, in Hindi ది నిక్ జేర్. అండ్ డిస్నీ జూనియర్ షో: మ్యూటాంట్స్ వైస్. మాస్కస్, in Telugu ദി നിക്കി ജൂനിയറും ഡിസ്നി ജൂനിയർ ഷോയും: മ്യൂട്ടന്റ് വി.എസ്. മുഖംമൂടി, in Malayalam Nick Jr.和迪士尼少年秀：Mutants VS. 面具小號, in Chinese) is an upcoming 2020 American-Canadian-Australian-Danish-British-French-New Zealand-Irish-Korean-Indian-Nordish-Chinese-Belgian-Brazilian-German-Spanish-Italian-Hong Kong-Netherlands-South Africa 3D/CGI/2D traditional/flash hand-drawn animated family-comedy-drama-sci-fi-fantasy-musical-action-adventure superhero crossover film. produced by Suriya, R.D. Raja, Vinay Virmani, Ajay Virmani, James L. Brooks, Dan Lin, Roy Lee, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Rob Heydon, Jerry Bruckheimer, Ronnie Screwvala, Siddharth Roy Kapur, Dhaval Jayantital Gada, Akshay Jayantital Gada, Mani Ratnam, Daniel Emmerson, Michael Fassbender, Conor McCaughan, Harry Linden, Bob Barlen, Youngki Lee, Jongsoo Kim, Sunghwan Kim, Jonghan Kim, Lili Ma, and Michael Bay, directed by Harry-Daw-Hunt, Mike Mitchell, Trisha Gum, Michael Bay, Mani Ratnam, Luc Besson and Steven Spielberg. written by Steven Spielberg, Luc Besson, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Mani Ratnam, D.A. Nichols, Abbey Thickson with Peyton List serving as the executive producer of the movie. The Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Masks is set to be released in the United States and Canada on November 14, 2020, in 2D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D by United Artists Releasing, Warner Bros. Pictures, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Sony Pictures Releasing, Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures, and in US and international and Worldwide prints, Entertainment One/Les Films Séville in Canadian/Quebec prints, Europacorp Distribution France prints, and Lyca Productions and Roy Kapur Films and Zee Studios and Pen Studios and Global United Media and Vaaraahi Chalana Chitram and Yash Raj Films and Eros International and RSVP Movies and Sri Green Productions and Dharma Productions in Tamil/Telugu/Hindi/Malayalam prints. Synopsis The Nick Jr. Show gang and The Disney Junior Show gang come together to defeat Chase and Pete's groups. Plot The Villains Of Nick Jr and Disney Junior Plan The End Of The World And The Heroes Must Work Together To Stop Them. Cast Mutants * Peyton List as Dora * Michelle Davis as Blue * Jack Black as Boots * Jake T. Austin as Diego * Marc Weiner as Map * Sasha Toro as Backpack * Rebecca Gayheart as Cleo the Wolf * Charles Martinet as Mickey Mouse * Jennifer Lopez as Doc McStuffins * Ariel Winter as Sofia the First * Isabella Cramp as Vampirina * Dwayne Johnson as Blaze * Isaac Ryan Brown and Sam Lavagrino as Bingo and Rolly * Shiloh Nelson as Keia * David Hawkins as Marin the Wolf * Lily Bartlam as Milli * Vinay Virmini as Geo * Sydney Scotia as Shimmer * Scarlett Johansson as Shine * Richard Kind as Tuck * Kath Soucie as Linny * Katherine Dillon as Ming Ming * Margot Robbie as Magenta * Matthew Lillard as Steve * Donovan Patton as Joe/Bot * Howie Mandel as Sprinkles * Tom Hanks as Mailbox * Dee Bradley Baker as Gordon the Screaming Goat, Tala and Nahal, and Animal * Vijay Sethupathi as Rusty * Zoey Stewart as Ruby * John Cena as Botasaur * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Melissa Van Deer Scheef as Butterbean * Chris Lee and Sofia Garcia as Pail and Shovel * Kenna Pickard and Hayley Maki as Colitas and Cuquin (The Youngest Wolves) * Matthew Perry as Lukin * Tony Pope, Jake Zimmer, Roy Lee, Harrison Ford, Paul Frees, Sam Moran, Katherine Dillon, and Allison Janney as Wolf Assemble Masks * Rachel McAdams as Kylie the Dragon * Gal Gadot and Emma Stone as Corn and Peg * Jacob Ewaniuk as Catboy * Anna Faris as Owlette * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as Gekko * Marc Weiner as Swiper * Jim Cummings as Pete * Ryan Smith as Maskbot * Tom Hanks as Abood from Abu Dhabi Cameos * Jason Segel as Liam * Bret Iwan as Donald Duck * Aishwarya Rajesh as Daisy Duck * Carlos Alazraqui as Walden * Tara Strong as Daizy * Lara Jill Miller as Widget * Emily Blunt as Kiki * Tabitha St. Germain as Marina * Thomas Hobson as Shout * Morgan Freeman as Twist * Jason Segel as Ben * Emma Watson as Holly * Hilary Duff as Molly * Mike Lee as Sprinkles * Howie Mandel as Periwinkle * Samantha Mathis as Princess Elena * Anthony Gonzalez as Kion * Samuel L. Jackson as Bunga * Ben Murray as Hot-Dog * Natalie Lander as Goldie * Georgie Kidder as Bear * Jim Cummings as Jake * Samantha Davis as Lambie * Aulli Cravalho as Hallie * Catherine Reitman as Oxana Hauntley * Silambarasan as Boris Hauntley * Amy Jackson as Sheriff Callie * Lilla Crawford as Abby Hatcher * Julie Sype as Estelle Enormomonster * Simon Pryce as Henry Hugglemonster * ViviAnn Yee as Princess Sofia * Taylor Louderman as Boris Hauntley * Chloe Bryer as Gregoria * Mary Davis as Poppy Peepleson * Shannon Chan-Kent as Fancy Nancy Clancy * Michelle Creber as JoJo Clancy * Madeleine Peters as Camilla * Matt Danner as Baby Kermit * Melanie Harrison as Baby Piggie * Eric Bauza as Baby Fozzie * Ben Diskin as Baby Gonzo * Elan Luz Rivera as Summer Penguin * Jenny Slate as Miss Nany * JoJo Siwa as Hissy * Amala Paul as Chloe * Tom Kenny as ARF * Greg Page as Bob * Melissa Van Der Schyff as Butterbean * Xaiver Pritchett as Cricket * Chiara Zanni as Papa Bear * Abigail Oliver as Mama Bear * Ruth Righi as Humpty Dumpty * Matilda Gilbert as Twigs * Holly Gorski as Fairy Godmother * Jaiden Cannatelli as Jack * JD McCrary as Beshte * Lilly Bartlam as Fuli * Atticus Schaffer as Ono * Megan Richie as Izzy * Lianne Hughe as Jasiri * Grace Oliver as Bridget Additional Voices * Alistair Abell * Ava Acres * Michael Adamthwaite * Steve Alterman * Stephen Apostolina * Caitlyn Bairstow * Rajia Baroudi * Sugar Lyn Beard * Steven Jay Blum * Nicole Bouma * Garry Chalk * Shannon Chan-Kent * Cam Clarke * June Christopher * Lara Cody * David Cowgill * Alia Bhatt * Matthew McConaughey * Wendy E. Cutler * Brian T. Delaney * Holly Dorff * Brian Dobson * Michael Dobson * Terri Douglas * Jennifer Crystal Foley * Andrew Francis * Eddie Frierson * Jean Gilpin * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Phillip Hayes * Maryke Hendrikse * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Danielle Judovits * Mela Lee * Yuri Lowenthal * Alan Marriott * Mona Marshall * Caitlin McKenna * Lynnanne Zager * Chiara Zanni Songs # Only One Will Win - Mickey Mouse and Catboy # Hogar Es El Hogar - Cleo the Wolf and Her Pack # Abu Dhabi - Corn and Peg # Taking Over the World - Kylie the Dragon and PJ Masks # Lost in Abu Dhabi - Dora, Boots, Diego, Mickey Mouse, and Vampirina # Howling at The Moon- Cleo the Wolf and Blue # Mall Wars - The Mutants and The Masks # Shine Like Diamonds - Dora, Boots, Diego, Mickey Mouse, Vampirina, Blue, and Cleo the Wolf Production Development The Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Masks was long-planned; In November 2014, it was announced that Johnson told a crowd at List that plans to revive the series were in motion. In May 2015, 20th Century Fox Animation greenlit the animated Nick Jr. movie in production. Blaze was concerned after watching animated films with his family, about the challenge of Blaze doing something more cinematically-consequential and inspiring without losing the charm of the series. "To do a big 112-minute feature film about Geo getting lost in his own imagination would be a big mistake. This has to be Dora on a grand-scale adventure. That's where all the action, heart, and comedy are coming from, having two characters, Dora and Diego, an imaginative little boy and a little girl who has a secret crush, on this dangerous odyssey with all the odds and evens against them." Isabella Cramp signed Sydney Scotia, Dwayne Johnson, and Kate Dillion to direct the film. Casting Dwayne Johnson is rumored to reprise his role as Blaze. Dora later announced that he will be serving as executive producer and that he will return as Blaze. The rest of the cast was announced in September 2018. Filming On May 2019, the directors of the film, D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson, announced that the filming on The Nick Jr Movie has begun. Filming for the film took place at Universal Studios Hollywood, Vancouver Film Studios, Elstree Studios on Shenley Road, Toronto Film Studios, Pinewood Studios, New York City, and Black Hangar Studios Animation Animation began in October 2018. Dwayne Johnson rejected making a CGI film, calling the film's animation "a tribute to the world and art of traditional hand-drawn animated films". He said that he would not like it if the film was CGI and that it would destroy the hearts of people who grew up with Nick Jr and Disney Junior. The film was produced in a cinemascope 2.35:1 aspect ratio, to distinguish it from the looks of the The Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show TV series and was colored by the same palette behind said show. The animation was directed by Trisha Gumm and Luc Besson and supervised by veteran animators, Megan Ellison, Dan Lin, and Roy Lee. All three animation supervisors also helped redesign the characters from the show. Most of the in-house animation crew of the film were from many different animation studios, including Walt Disney Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation, DHX Media, Duncan Studio, Hornet Inc., Feitong Cartoon, Copa Studio, and Warner Bros. Animation. The animation and visual effects was done by Film Roman in Woodland Hills, California and Rough Draft Studios in Glendale, California. Additional animation production work was divided among five studios: Yowza Animation/Big Jump Entertainment/Slap Happy Cartoons Inc./Atomic Cartoons/Jam Filled Entertainment in Toronto, Canada, Bardel Entertainment in Vancouver, Canada, Mercury Filmworks/Snipple Animation Studios/Mikros Image/Rodeo FX in Ottawa, Montreal, Canada, Toon City Animation in Manila, Philippines, Wang Film Productions/Toei Animation in Xindian, Tokyo, Taipei, Taiwan, Digital eMation/Saerom Animation/Rough Draft's division in South Korea, and Warner Bros. Animation/Titmouse Inc./Sony Pictures Imageworks/Renegade Animation/Boulder Media/Prana Studios/DQ Entertainment/Zagtoon. in Burbank, California, Dublin, Ireland, Culver City, California, Paris, France, Los Angeles, United States. Industrial Light & Magic. San Francisco, California, Base FX, Los Angeles, United States, Beijing, China Wuxi, China, Xiamen, China. Blur Studio. Culver City, California, United States and Weta Digital. Wellington, New Zealand. The stereoscopic 3D conversion and the stereographic animation was done by StereoD in Burbank, California, will be used for the realistic CGI animation on the human cartoon characters to blend in with the live-action environment the thirty seven companies who would later do the visual effects for The Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Masks, The Teaser Tag animation for the movie will be handled by NE4U, Inc. while the animation services for the CG animation department will be handled by Blur Studio, Sony Pictures Imageworks, Base FX, Mikros Image, Technicolor Animation Productions, House of Cool, Jim Henson's Creature Shop, Industrial Light & Magic, Weta Digital, Rodeo FX, and Reel FX Animation Studios. Industrial Light & Magic and Weta Digital will be used for the realistic CGI animation on the human cartoon characters to blend in with the live-action environment the thirty seven companies who would later. The storyboards, designs, visual development, layouts, backgrounds, character animation, and visual effects were done in America while the outsource studios completed the additional animation, inbetweening, digital ink and paint, and animation rendering before being shipped back to the United States for animation checking, compositing, and editing. Vijay Sethupathi, and Dwayne Johnson signed on as visual consultants for the movie. The three consultants tackled with the idea of a three-dimensional traditional-animated film. Because of this, the camera moves both differently than many of the hand-drawn animated films and similarly to a live-action film. For the design, inspiration, and animation of the Controller, the animators have to research some remote controls with touch screens on the computer. When research was done, the Controller's character design was passed on to another team of animators for modeling, texturing, and rigging. Then, the model was passed on to yet another team of animators, the CGI animators who would animate the Controller's CGI body and 2D animators who would animate the Controller's cartoon face inside the Controller's touch screen. The film will use TVPaint Animation, Scratch, Adobe Animate, Toon Boom Animation, Adobe Photoshop, and Adobe After Effects as the 2D animation and effect software, Blender, Cinema 4D, and Adobe After Effects as the CGI animation, and 3D effect software, Autodesk Maya as the CGI layout and rigging software, and ZBrush for the CGI modelling and sculpting, Pixar's Renderman will supply as the rendering and lighting software. Storyboard Storyboarding for the film will be handled by Toon Boom Storyboard Pro, TVPaint Animation (which also handles the 2D animation software), Adobe Photoshop, Microsoft Paint, Scratch, and Paint Tool SAI, as the storyboarding software. Design MediBang Paint Pro, Microsoft Paint, TVPaint Animation, Scratch, Corel Painter, and Paint Tool SAI will serve as the matte painting, visual development, character design, and 2D layout of the film. Autodesk Mudbox, The Foundary Modo and ZBrush will serve as the modeling softwares. There are other software that will be used to make this film, including the discontinued Autodesk Softimage as the CGI animation, compositing, rendering, and lighting software, The Foundry Nuke as the animation camera and compositing software, Houdini Effects as the visual effects software, Adobe After Effects as the visual effects and compositing software, The Foundry Mari as the texture painting software, and Pixar's Renderman as the rendering and lighting software. Medibang Paint Pro, Autodesk Sketchbook Pro, Microsoft Paint, Corel Painter, Krita, Moho, and Paint Tool SAI will also serve as the matte painting, visual development, design, 2D layout, and 2D animation software. Visual Effects Most of the visual effects and production services for The Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Masks will be handled by Weta Digital, Industrial Light & Magic, Prana Studios, Reel FX Animation Studios, Blur Studio, Sony Pictures Imageworks, Animal Logic, Weta Workshop, Method Studios, Quantum Creation FX, DNEG, Technicolor VFX, Mac Guff, Moving Picture Company, Alchemy 24, Folks VFX, Rising Sun Pictures, Zoic Studios, Rodeo FX, Bottleship VFX, Asymmetric VFX, Legacy Effects, Pixomondo, Digital Factory, Mikros Image, Baraboom! Studios, Technicolor India, The Mill, 3D cyber-scanning done by Plowman Craven & Associates and Centroid Motion Capture, VFX Compositing by Prime Focus, Firefly Creative Studio, Prasad EFX, Accel Media, Knack Studios, FutureWorks, Alzahra VFX, Iloura, Splat Studio, NY VFXWaala, Unifi Media, Redchillies VFX, Fluiidmask, Tau Films, Makuta VFX, Thunder Studios, Laughing Dots, Postmodern Digital, Crater Studio, Pixel Digital Studios, Matrix VFX, Drishyam VFX, Basilic Fly Studio, Spirit VFX, Pixstone Images, Ajax Media Tech, Famous Studios, Phantom FX, Wild Visual Effects, Tata Elxsi, After Studio, Mr. X, Cinesite, Scanline VFX, BUF Compagnie, Trixter, Base FX, Digital Domain, Framestore, Rhythm & Hues Studios, Jim Henson's Creature Shop and 4DMax, with Legend3D and Stereo D. handling the stereoscopic 3D conversion services and animation other visual effects companies playing supporting roles, all under the leadership of VFX supervisor Tim Alexander and VFX producer Mitchell Ferm. Early tests began in November 2016, with the majority of the effects work starting after principal photography wrapped up in December 2017, and finishing by January 2018. The film premiered at the TCL Chinese Theatre at the start of Fall 2020. Premieres were also held in Paris, London, Berlin, Toronto, Vancouver, Sydney, and New York City. Post production Gary Rydstrom and Randy Thom, the sound designers of the film, used a combination of sound approaches. Some of the sound effects are cartoony while others tend to be more realistic. Music 'In May 2019, it was confirmed that Sienna and A.R. Rahman would compose the score for the film. Menken and Rahman previously composed the score together for the R-rated CGI animated film Sausage Party. The two felt that the score was a "unique challenge" as they had to "try and express the style of Nick Jr. and Disney Junior without wearing the audience out". They used the opening theme from the series, but they did not want to overuse it. Songs Also in November 2020, Sienna and A.R. Rahman were announced to compose and write seven songs for the film. Sienna and Rahman previously wrote songs together for Dumbo. Soundtrack Main article: The Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Masks/Soundtrack Release This film is set to be Released on United States and Canada on November 14, 2020, in 2D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D by United Artists Releasing, Warner Bros. Pictures, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Sony Pictures Releasing, Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures, and Universal Pictures in US and international and Worldwide prints, Entertainment One/Les Films Séville in Canadian/Quebec prints, Europacorp Distribution France prints, and Lyca Productions and Roy Kapur Films and Zee Studios and Pen Studios Vaaraahi Chalana Chitram and Global United Media and Yash Raj Films and Eros International and RSVP Movies and Sri Green Productions and Dharma Productions in Tamil/Telugu/Hindi/Malayalam prints. and will be rated PG for action, peril, rude/suggestive humor, mild language and thematic elements throughout. More Coming soon! Marketing The voice cast appeared at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con International to announce the movie and present a clip highlighting traditionally-animated films, along with footage from The Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Masks. which is done entirely in storyboards. The footage, which was screened exclusively for the panel, received strong audience reaction with traditional animation fans "literally jumping on the floor once the footage played." In October 2018, the first clip was released on YouTube for one day only. Trailers and TV Spots * The first teaser trailer will be released on April 2019 and will be shown before Avengers: Endgame, Detective Pikachu, Aladdin, The Secret Life of Pets 2, Toy Story 4, and The Lion King. A "teaser reaction" video, introducing the new characters, voiced by Dwayne Johnson, Peyton List, Jack Black, Michelle Davis, and Jake T. Austin will be released the following day. * The second teaser trailer will be released on September 2019 and will be shown before Spies in Disguise, Abominable, The Addams Family, Frozen 2, and Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. * The first theatrical trailer will be released on January 2020 and will be shown before The Mitchells vs. The Machines, The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle, Peter Rabbit 2, Sonic the Hedgehog, Nimona, Onward, Mulan, an untitled Sony Pictures Animation film, and Trolls World Tour. * The second and last theatrical trailer will be released Sunday, May 10, 2020 on Fox during The Simpsons and will be shown before Scooby, Soul, Minions 2, the untitled Bob's Burgers movie, and The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge. Theatrical release promotions * Nick Jr. and Disney Junior will air a Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show marathon Saturdays on February 2021. * Warner Bros. Home Entertainment announced that they will release Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show: The Complete Series on Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD, February 5, 2021. Home media : Main article: The Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Masks/Home media Released on digital platform Amazon Prime Video on 10 January 2021. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 94% based on 235 reviews, with an average score of 9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Nick Jr. and Disney Junior Show: Mutants VS. Masks expands upon the titular character's world with fluid animation, great characters, a spectacular voice cast, and slick writing that will make some of today's animated movies look pedestrian." On Metacritic, the film holds a weighted average score of 90 out of 100, based on 30 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScope gave the film a rare grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Ken Jaworowski of Time Magazine praised the cast, and described them as having "elevated their vocal work to a craft that goes way beyond simple line readings". Lisa Schwarzbaum of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a rare "A+" grade and applauded the film's creative team for "upholding the bars of traditional animation". Kirk Honeycutt of The Hollywood Reporter praised the directors for "rediscovering hand-drawn traditional animation" and for "a funny yet daring journey for the characters". Andrew Barker of Variety praised the film for "being downright funny and adventurous". Although he felt the film was too long and the 3D elements were bugging him, he said the film would prove "popular among kids and adults alike." Elizabeth Weitzman of the New York Daily News gave the film five out of five stars, saying "The spirit of traditional animation remains true to its source. In other words, it's cheerfully random and spectacular." The Los Angeles Times gave the film a positive review claiming that "It is clever, ridiculous, and ageless." Nicolas Rapold of The New York Times also gave the film a positive review saying that "somewhere in the film's colorful imagery, fresh animation, and well-balanced script, we might begin to realize that we’re watching a terrifying satire about the ways that a life without imagination makes monsters of us all". IGN gave the film a 9.5 out of 10 "Amazing" score, saying that "The colorful action and adventure should delight children, but the smart and humorous script makes it definitely appealing to grown-ups."